Truth or Dare: Naruto x Kiba
by Sexy Logan
Summary: Hello, this is my first Fan-Fiction story. I hope that people will see it and give me some reviews, also some tips to give me to make my writing better. But anyways, this is a story about a boy (Naruto) who knows he's gay but no one else knows and he has some lust feeling for a certain someone (Kiba). And he decides to play a little game with him, Kiba, and some other guys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It had been storming, rain hailing upon us, the ear-piercing thunders warning us of the beginning. Naruto had been taking this opportunity to rest and to relax from his many perilous missions that he had been on. But today in particular he felt very interjected, spring up and out of bed running around not being able to tell his feet to stop as he sat on his bed thinking what to do, an idea popped in his head making him even more interjected. He then jumped up and ran out his door and went to all his male friends, to see if they wanted to hang out and play Truth or Dare, just when he left the door the rain started to released it maddening hold on Konohagakure. He first went to Hyūga resident and met up with Naji.

"hey Neji I was wondering-" Stopping and started blushing and giggling

"Yes spit it out Naruto" snapping back at Naruto

"Well … Um i was thinking ... if you wanted to Hang out with me and some friends and play truth or dare"

"Sure" neji replied, starting to blush.

Once Naruto got confirmation, he jumped back and was on his way to Shikamaru Nara house. Once he was there he stopped and walked up to the door, then he knocked on the door. Then all of a sudden he heard Yoshino voice yell across the house in a very agitated voice "Shikamaru get the door!". Naruto waited at the door for a little bit starting to giggle with the excitement he will be having later, then the door slowly open revealing a Shikamaru.

"oh (a little shocked to see naruto at the door) hey, Naruto what are you doing here"

"well i was thinking that me, you and some other friends could come and hang out"

"Sure thing naruto" leaving naruto by shutting the door.

Once Shikamaru shut the door, Naruto jumped back and was on his way to Lee's training area, where lee is spending most of his time when he's not on missions. He went to the far side of the village heading in the East direction looking or better yet hearing for the sound of lee punching and kicking things. Once he got in the forest, he heard a faint sound coming from the South of someone fighting. He rushed as fast as he could not looking back, agerlin coursing through his blood. Once he got there, he jumped down to the ground pating, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Naruto" lee yelled, heading towards him.

"Oh *pausing to take a deep breath* hey Lee", Naruto replied trying his best to catch his breath.

"So what brought you here Naruto", lee asked his rival while helping him up.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking that me, you and some friends could hang out with me tonight and play some games.

"Sure thing Naruto, but there is one problem, you didn't tell me where to meet up at"

Naruto stood there in shocked, as he realized that he didn't tell the others where to meet up.

"Um Naruto are you ok", asked a very curist Lee.

"M, oh yeah meet up at my place, and bushy brows could you do me a favor"

"Sure thing naruto", stated lee.

"Can you tell Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba where to meet up"

"Sure thing Naruto and if i don't i'll run to the hidden water village and back three times"

"Thanks Bushy brows", replied Naruto hping back heading towards his home to clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Naruto went to his home, unlocking the door and shutting it behind him. He stared at the horror that laid before his eyes. Ramen cups were everywhere, t-shirts everywhere from on top of the couch to the kitchen, blankets everywhere, it looked as if all the tailed beast just got done fighting in his apartment. He was snapped back into reality as a certain someone was waiting for him in the corner.

"Hello Naruto", said a very relaxed voice covered up by a blue cloth concealing his mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here", yelled a very agitated but curiosity Naruto. pointing his finger at Kakashi.

"I just wanted to see your doing", replied kakashi in a very tamed voiced as usual.

"Oh well (stopping to scratch his head and calming down) nothing much, just been resting"said Naruto.

"Oh really that's not what i heard", stated Kakashi

"Well what have you heard then" screamed Naruto. Getting agitated by the second.

"I've heard that you're throwing a little get together and playing some games"

"So what" yelled Naruto

"Well, Naruto. Uh... When... Uh... *blushes and scratches head* hehe..."

"What is it Kakashi-Sensei", barked Naruto

"Well naruto, read this section of my book." whispered Kakashi handing him the book he keep on him all the time and naruto reads about a sex scene.

Naruto starts to blush as much or even worst than Kakashi. Then Naruto finished reading the scene and looks up to see Kakashi was gone.

"What the fuck just happened, why did Kakashi make me read this scene about sex", Naruto wondered in his head. Suddenly a blush of wind hit his face snapping him back in this world and also reminding him that he has to clean up his home. But out of the corner of his eye he sees a note. He went straight to it having his brain filled with curiosity of what it could say inside of it. Once he got there he opened it and it stated. "PLZ return the book to Iruka's"

He started by picking up all the 5,000 Ramen cups that are just hanging out everywhere. While he was doing this, he started thinking about tonight and how much fun he's going to have with the boys. *he felt a slight push against his pants* "Ugh i'm starting to have a boner". He ignored this and kept on picking up the Ramen cups with his shadow clones.

Once he was done with picking up the Ramen cups, one of his clones came to him

keeld right in front of him. And started to unzip his pant very slowly. Revealing a throbbing erection roaring to be played with. The clone then lifted his hand and started to pump the roaring erection, while simultaneously also licking and sucking the right ball. "Damn why are my clones so good at this … OMG I'm gonna cum". Just then Naruto reached his climaxed and cummed inside his clones mouth, too make sure he didn't want to add another thing to his list of things to pick up. After he was done and zipped up his pants, he vanished his clone away. Just then a shadowing figure jumped far away out of view of the window. After working for an hour or so, he finally finished cleaning his house. He heard a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

He slowly went to the door, wondering who could be there. "It can't be the guys yet, right?". Once he got to the door, he reached out and saw his favorite Chūnin.

"Oh, hey Naruto, how's it been" Slowly walking towards the couch.

"Oh, nothing much just cleaning my house, you know" said Naruto scratching his head mid-way.

"I can tell, I can't remember how long it been, since this place was this clean"

"Yeah neither can I" whispered a blushing Naruto.

"So Naruto"

"Yes Iruka"

"So i heard that you are a little get together"

"Yeah, but how does everyone know that"

"Well Kakashi told me … but that's beside the point"

"But i remember when I was your age and I know what 'little get togethers' are, and all i want you to remember is that you should be careful always use a condom and be safe"

"... *Blushing* Is that it" whispered Naruto, barely letting you hear him let alone himself.

"Yes that's it, see you later Naruto"

With that said, Iruka left Naruto's home and was on his way to see a certain sat there in shocked, not knowing what to do, just trying to comprehend what just happen.

"Did Iruka just tell me to go buy condoms? Does he know? Well i guess i gotta go buy some condoms"

"But where to get condoms hmmmm…" Naruto sat there thinking of where he could buy condoms.

"Oh i know, silly me, i'll go to Danzo shop, they should have protection"

With that in mind, he put on his track jacket and was off to Danzo shop. Once he got there he went straight to ale 5 where they sell sex-related items. He went down the the ale, to where the condoms were. He pondered about what size Kiba would be. "How big is he? What if i get a too small sizes of one? or what happens if it's too big and he gets insulted? Ugh why does this have to be so hard? … I know i'll grab a medium and a large so when i see it i'll grab the one i think is best suited" *Patting himself on the back for the wonderful idea that he created all on his own* He was snapped back into reality, once he felt a tug on his pants.

He looked around and was surprised to see his Sensei there with him. Paralyzed with shock not knowing what to do. Just then Kakashi walks up to the large condom box and grabs it. Naruto is struggling to speak, not knowing what to say or do for that matter. But a little peep came out of his mouth. Which alerted Kakashi, kakashi looks at him with wide eyes and says, "uh... Hehe... Hey naruto!... What are you doing here?"

Naruto again is struggling to speak but he finally gets the words out. "oh nothing just making sure in case anyone wants to do it that there safe"

Then naruto raises an eyebrow and says slyly "well kakashi sensei, what are you doing here? Hmm?"

"Oh ... me ... just wondering what your doing" (Blushing throughout the whole thing) Says Kakashi

*in Naruto's mind "uh huh suuure"Naruto then says in a curiosity little boy's voice "uh... Kakashi sensei? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Me nothing wrongs *Blushing as red as the under belly of the 3 tails* why do you ask?"

Naruto glares at him with such intense eyes "well, you're kinda stuttering and uh... Blushing? Just a little".

Kakashi starts to run naruto followed pursuit but then relishes that it's a shadow clone (I was so going to put it's a trap). Meanwhile the real Kakashi grabs another large and tries to make it to the chastiser

Naruto makes a shadow clone and it follows the real kakashi "ha! I caught yooooooouuuu"

Naruto jumps on him to stop him in the tackers. As Kakashi falls down the boxes falls out on the floor revealing to Naruto what they are.

"huh? K-kakashi sensei?! What the fuck is this?!"

"Oh ... nothing ..." Just then Iruka shows up "I heard commotion on my way home what the ... Naruto what are you doing"

Naruto looks up at iruka "uhmm... I was just... (stands up off of kakashi) nothing!"

"Uh huh … Kakashi did you get them"

"Yeah i just gotta go pay for them"

"K i'll be waiting"

Kakashi grabs both boxes and goes up to the cashier and buys them and goes to Iruka. They both interlock their hands and was off to Iruka's house.

"What just happen …" Just then he vanished. "Thank you shadow clone for the new nightmare material" snarked Naruto.

"Well any ways better pay for these before i'm late for my own party"

Naruto speed walks over to the cashier and pays for them and he also went to his house.


End file.
